Y las grandiosas cosas quedaron plasmadas
by Naghi-tan
Summary: Esa noche de insomnio la recordaría muy bien, más por los intentos del tirador, intentos de hacerle dormir a la luz de la Luna. Sanji/ Usopp. Shonen Ai


**Título: **Y las grandiosas cosas quedaron plasmadas.

**Autor: **Naghi_tan

**Clasificación: **PG-13

**Personajes/Parejas: **Sanji/Usopp

**Fandom: **One Piece

**Advertencias: **Después del Time Skip, antes de llegar a Dressrosa.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga **One Piece** no me pertenecen, todo de **Eiichiro Oda**, yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

**Resumen: **Esa noche de insomnio la recordaría muy bien, más por los intentos del tirador, intentos de hacerle dormir a la luz de la Luna.

**Número de palabras: **1035

**Dedicado a:** Hessefan

**Tabla: **30 Vicios **No. Y Nombre: **12. Mentir.

**Grupo: **30vicios

**Capitulo Único. **

"_No creo en cuentos de hadas, porque hay personas que me demuestran que la realidad también puede ser mágica"._

A Usopp le tocaba noche de vigía, todo se veía normal desde el Nido de Cuervo, el Sunny meciéndose entre las olas, la brisa marina que mitigaba el calor que la próxima Isla emanaba, Nami les había dicho que lo más seguro sería una Isla de Primavera a la cual llegarían a abastecerse y por ende, lo más seguro es que en esa Isla estuvieran en verano.

Más el clima en el Nuevo Mundo era muy engañoso, una semana antes habían estado en medio de una tormenta y eso ocasionó que se alejaran de aquella Isla, lo cual hizo que el cocinero se volviera arisco, no había querido decirlo, pero las reservas estaban agotándose y eso lo ponía tenso y malhumorado.

Y Usopp estaba preocupado, no solo él, sus demás nakama trataban de que el cocinero se relajase, ¡Incluso Zoro!

El cielo estaba plagado de estrellas y esa noche la Luna brillaba con todo su esplendor, el narigón fijó su vista hacia la cocina, suspiró pesadamente al ver que las luces a un estaban encendidas, por el ojo de buey podía ver la sombra de Sanji moverse insistentemente, nuevamente estaba haciendo el inventario.

Mientras Usopp bajaba para mandar a dormir a Sanji, pensó que el cocinero era un maniático del orden, siempre racionando la comida, siempre cuidando que en la bodega no escasearan los alimentos básicos, llámese así a los granos, verdura encurtida y fruta vuelta jalea y en almíbar. ¿Por qué de repente el trastorno del cocinero se disparaba de esa manera? Nadie lo sabía, Sanji guardaba muchas cosas y lo más seguro que los únicos que supieran el porqué de su estado eran Zeff y Luffy, pero el primero estaba lejos y el segundo no diría nada por respeto al silencio de su cocinero.

Una semana era lo que había pasado desde el anuncio de que el alimento escaseaba y en todo ese tiempo Sanji no dormía bien, las ojeras lo delataban. Usopp deseaba creer que todos se habían dado cuenta del estado actual del cocinero, de sus leves temblores que trataba de esconder de los ojos suspicaces de sus nakama, de lo poco que comía y de lo mucho que se torturaba.

Antes de abrir la puerta de la cocina escuchó un lamento, el cocinero parecía que estaba perdiendo el control.

—No hay arroz—Usopp escuchó, la voz desesperada de su nakama le dio escalofríos—, en la bodega solamente queda un poco de soja y algunos granos de trigo—podía imaginarse que Sanji casi se jalaba los cabellos—, un poco de verdura es lo que queda, las frutas se acabaran mañana y si el mar es piadoso con nosotros, mañana mismo pongo a los chicos a cazar un monstruo marino, pero si no lo es, la comida consistirá solo en sardina en vinagre y tomate…

Usopp tragó saliva, el desespero de Sanji se dejaba sentir y era tan doloroso, necesitaba distraerlo de esos pensamientos, armándose del valor que casi no tenía, se dispuso a entrar, aunque lo que hiciese le hiciera merecedor de una de las patadas del cocinero no se rendiría, Sanji estaba agotado física y sicológicamente.

El cocinero se dio la vuelta al escuchar el crujido de la puerta vio a Usopp caminando rápidamente hacia él, abrió grande los ojos cuando el tirador sin mucho esfuerzo se lo echó en el hombro y se lo llevó hacia el Nido de Cuervo. El shock fue el que hizo que no se moviese y se dejara conducir sumisamente hacia uno de los sofás del lugar.

—¿¡Qué coño te pasa, Usopp!?—le gritó, después de salir de aquel estado de estupor en el que el tirador lo había sometido, avergonzado por haber sido tomado con la guardia baja.

—¡Eso es lo que yo debería de preguntar!—Usopp le gritó de igual manera—¡Noche tras noche te has estado desgastando! ¿No crees que tus nakama no nos preocupamos de tú estado?

Sanji no respondió, no podía, estaba admirado por la valentía que el tirador tenía en ese momento.

—Sanji, has estado actuando raro—Usopp bajó la voz, la adrenalina al parecer estaba bajando—, no has comido y no has dormido bien, y aun no sabemos del porqué actúas de esa manera. Sabemos que para ti el que los alimentos escaseen es como si Zoro perdiera a esa katana blanca, pero es doloroso verte en este estado, Nami anunció que mañana en la tarde llegaremos a esa Isla…

—¿Y si una tormenta nuevamente nos saca del camino?—Sanji le interrumpió—¿Qué haré si nuevamente nos alejamos?

—No nos alejaremos—Usopp suspiró, sentándose a un lado del cocinero—, confía en nosotros, no moriremos por comer verduras, hasta eso es mucho, digo, ¡Tú eres el mejor cocinero del mundo! ¡Haces que todo sepa delicioso!

Sanji sintió un rico escalofrío que le hizo sonreír, Usopp era un maldito adulador cuando se lo proponía y solo a él le daba el derecho de estar cerca de su persona, sacó un cigarro y lo encendió, para después darle una larga calada.

—¡Ahora a dormir!—Usopp le empujó para que se recostara.

—No voy a poder—Sanji miró el techo, recostado y con la mano en su cara para sostener su cigarro—, la preocupación me mata—confesó, el ambiente era propicio para decirle aunque fuera a él sus preocupaciones—, no quiero verlos morir de hambre por mi culpa, no quiero verles con la piel abrazando sus huesos, no quiero ver eso, Usopp.

—No lo harás—el narigón sonrió—, tú nunca dejarás que eso pase, confiamos en ti y por eso es mejor que descanses.

—No puedo—cubrió sus ojos al sentir que escocían por las lágrimas que quería derramar, Usopp era un hijo de puta adorable y le estaba tratando de ayudar y él mismo era un lio en ese momento.

—¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento?

De repente Sanji se sintió como un niño, pero asintió…

.

.

.

"_Y las grandiosas cosas se quedaron en su mente, sabedor de que ellos nunca le dejarían caer de nuevo al abismo, más él…"_


End file.
